The host and the Client
by Yaoi-Bitch
Summary: It's about a young women named Shrisu Uavest and her life and whats to come for her until she meet's Leevas Kvatch at a club could they be something more? or just a host and client?


Leevas is standing in the club today, doing too much. He isnt into the clubbing, but work dictates he needs to do that. Take care of costumers and such.

Shrisu walk's the club with the group of girl's she walk to the vip was a dancer in a few clubs so she's very well talk's with the girl's while having fun.

Leevas cant get into the vip area of this club. He isnt a dancing guy either, so he just stands by the bar, drinking and conversing with who dares to talk to him. He is a massively tall guy, so few actually do.

Shrisu walk out of the Vip room with a few girl's laughing at some

Guy's Shrisu waves at a few and the girl's laugh while walking to the bar

to get some drink's and mingle with other's.

Leevas is up by the bar when Shrisu comes up there. He gives her an elevator look, deciding she was very pretty and bangable, but not making his move. He isnt that kind of guy who goes up to girls and starts flirting. Unlike the two other guys who come up to Shrisu now to try their luck.

Shrisu Tease's them think they got a chances with

her but she reject's them and the girl laugh around her

embarrassing the guy's.

One of the girl caught Leeevas's eye and whispers in Shrisu ear.

Shrisu Smile and look's where the girl said leevas was.

Leevas is still standing there, looking a bit bored. HE looks around, trying not to look her way, but it is a bit obvious. He was obviously looking at her a moment ago. He likes her looks and her demeanor, but he doesnt have a chance, he thinks. The two otehrs didnt, so he has no chance.

Shrisu walk's his way and lean's on the bar and smile's him like she know's something and she speak's "So tell me something .you don't look like a guy that doesn't care much for club's or all that why are you here?Morail? or matespirt?"Shrisu was trying to know him a little for the girl that saw Shrisu was drawn to him as well.

He puts down his drink and looks down at her. "Well, I made a delivery of some bottles here earlier, and I decided to stick around and have one or two. What about you? You look like the kind of girl who walks into a club and owns the place from first glance, but you dont look like you are here to find someone, just here to party." HE smirks at her. "Names Leevas Kvatch, by the way."

She Smile's at him.

"Well Leevas Kvatch~ My name is Shrisu Uavest~and yes and no..look's can be deceiving can they..im really working right now..im what you call a host well most people call it that."Shrisu Drink's her drink and look's at the group of girl's ahe came with and speck's again."what would you do if one of though's girl want you would you say yes or no?"Shrisu give's him a side glance awhile hold her drink slightly away from her mouth.

Leevas pouts and thinks about it. "Well, I dont see why they would want that, but if she has the courage to come meet me herself, I would say yes and show her a good time! I am nothing if not a gentleman." He drinks again and puts down the drink again, smiling to her, then looking towards the girl that is looking at them, smiling to her.

"I take that as a yes then? haha~"She grab's his hand and feel something funny and different. She's blush's and look away right away hoping that he didn't feel the same."well um come on."She pull's him along with her still blushing while doing so.

Leevas lets her pull him through the crowd. He didnt see any bluch, but he feels the pressure of her hand alternate. She seems to be debating whether to hold him tight or light, which would indicate some emotional turmoil. He doesnt understand what that is, but he lets it she pulls him to the girls, he greets them nicely and with interest.

Shrisu Let's go of his hand right away like she touched fire and smile's at the girl's and speck's "oh um i got go do something i'll be back yea.."she's fake smile that them and turn's and walk's away and think's on her way. Leevas nods to her and lets her walk away. He returns to the young girl who seems rather fond or intrigued by him. "And what is your name, cutie?" Shrisu sneak's in to the back and get's a bottle and sneak's back out and walk back to them "here have fun...oh yeah her name is Eleve..." She's say's with one hand rubbing her head like she's in pain..on her way back she kinda got into a scuffle well she a cut on her head."on second thought let me take a shot of that." she take's a big swig of the bottle and hand's to them."here have fun.""Hold on a moment! Are you ok? You are hurt." Leevas gets out a first aid kit, but not before giving Eleve a card with his number on. He makes Shrisu sit and he cleans the cut and takes a look at it. "You dont need a bandaid, but still. Are you ok, Miss?"She smiles at him nods "yes I'm fine just some drunk guy trying to hit on me. and well it didn't turn out know you're not like most guys they trying to hit on me."she laughs at him."please don't call me miss call me by my name ."

"Ok, Shrisu. A lot of guys are crappy, I know. I try to be different. I dont hit on girls, I let them hit on me first. That way I know they are interested. And I dont have to get hurt." He puts away the first aid kit. "I think you need some fresh air. Lets go outside."

She nods "yeah let's go oh yea I need to tell you something…but when where out side yeah."she said as she walk to the door of the club and walks out side.

He nods to her, slightly confused. HE follows her out of the club and off the crowded streets, over to the way into an alley. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Shrisu smiles nervously and specks

"May i ask you a personnel question? When was the last girl you mingled with per say.." Shrisu laughs Embarrassedly for asking him that.

He coughs. "Oh, errr… a sweep ago, I think. Girls dont come up to me that often. I am not very popular…" He is equally embarresed by her question.

She blushes "I'm sorry! I just saw it when I touched your hand and well… Sorry!" She get more embarrassed and starts to walk out Of the ally follows her puzzled. "Saw what? Hey, what is going on? Are you ok? Stop and tell me!" He grabs her and spins her around so she is facing him, and he looks straight into her eyes.

Shrisu Laugh's nervously and trying to avoid he's gaze."um let's forget it...it's really nothing to worry about..yeah.." smile's at him grabs his hand that's hold her.."it was just a flash of thing's when i touched you no big deal.."and step's back from him..she was about to speck until someone yells her name."Shrisu! Where are you were leaving!" She look's back and look's at him..."well this are good bye then...I'll see you around maybe in the future ."she's say and walk away feel the air flow though her hair."maybe you can fine me somewhere if look in the right place's!"she yell walking out of the ally looks after her as she leaves. HE shrugs and walks the other way, through the alley, home. Oh yeah, he gave his number to one of those girls. He chuckles as he wonders if she will actually call. He doubts it, but hey, you never know!


End file.
